


the next ten minutes

by hanzios



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Theatre, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:33:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22362640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanzios/pseuds/hanzios
Summary: Will you share your life with me for the next ten minutes?OR Rafael Barba is a Broadway star, who decides to propose to his boyfriend in the grandest way he knows how.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 43





	the next ten minutes

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO!! this is the ending to my barisi social media au on my twitter (@LACASADESPARZA) 😊 i enjoyed writing that au, and was thrilled to write this as its ending. 
> 
> the song is called "the next ten minutes" from "the last five years." it was so beautiful, i decided to make it the barisi proposal song lmao. 
> 
> also, raúl sang this song before, so it was perfect!
> 
> anyway, ENJOY! 😌

The lights onstage started to dim as the chunk of the main characters exited the stage. A single white light remained fixed to the center; Rafael looked down at his feet dramatically and adjusted the buttons of his pristine blue suit. Slowly, a crescendo of musical instruments started to evade the room. 

  
Sonny met Rafael’s eyes and smiled as he began singing.

  
_Will you share your life with me_  
_For the next ten minutes?_

  
He could never get tired of hearing the man’s voice. Rafael could sing the phonebook to him, and the lawyer would just swoon. Sonny knew he was lucky. He knew it the second they met. 

_And if you in turn agree_  
_To the next ten minutes_  
_And the next ten minutes_  
_‘Til the morning comes_  
_Then just holding you_  
_Might compel me to_  
_Ask you for more_

  
Rafael stepped closer to the end of the stage, heart on his sleeves as he sang the love song to the audience. From that close, Sonny could see the deep emotions bubbling on his face. He could see Rafael breathe heavily from his chest, every fiber of his soul being poured out through the melodies sliding off of his tongue.

_There are so many lives I want to share with you_  
_I will never be complete until I do_

  
Sonny’s heart skipped a beat when Rafael turned and sang those lines to him. Their eyes met and never parted; the electric connection feeling like it lasted forever. All it took was for the actor to smile, and Sonny melted right there on his theatre seat. 

_Will you share your life with me_  
_For the next ten lifetimes?_

  
As he continued to sing, Rafael crouched down to the edge of the stage and sat directly in front of Sonny, legs dangling adorably.

_For a million summers_  
_‘Til the world explodes_

Rafael belted beautifully, his tone pitch perfect. Passion overflew his voice, and finally, he jumped down. Sonny could barely even sense anything else around him; his entirety focused on Rafael coming closer to him. It was all he could ever see. Rafael’s voice was all he could ever hear.

  
' _Til there’s no one left_  
_Who has ever known us apart_  
_There are so many dreams_  
_I need to see with you…_

  
Tenderly, Rafael grabbed the both of Sonny’s hands and enclosed them in his. He got down on one knee and smiled up at him. A white light draped over the couple, as if God himself had intended them to be in that position, together. The entire theatre was watching the moment unfold, but Sonny didn’t pay them no mind. He could barely even feel himself breathe. He grinned, feeling his lover’s thumb tracing the back of his hand.

_I will never be complete_  
_I will never be alive_

  
Rafael whispered those lines to Sonny, every single breath matching the beating of the younger man’s heart. His chest felt like bursting, like a thousand butterflies were trapped on his ribcage. Sonny couldn’t contain the happiness from his face as he looked down at the love of his life.

_I will never change the world_  
_Until I do_  
_I do_

  
Tightening his grip on Sonny’s hands, Rafael sang the last notes perfectly, his ‘I do’s sounding so angelic, Sonny almost thought he was at a wedding. At their wedding. He waited patiently for Rafael to finish, and when he did, he spoke quickly,

  
“ADA Dominick Carisi Jr.,” Rafael started, breath slightly staggering. “Sonny, _mi amor._ ” Sonny could feel his heart on his throat as he awaited the next few sentences. “You are the greatest thing that has ever happened to me. You make me happy in ways… you don’t even know.”

  
Briefly, Rafael stared at their conjoined hands in thought. With the brightest smile on his pretty face, Rafael looked back at Sonny. 

  
“So… _mi so_ l. Will you marry me?”

  
Rafael searched his eyes for an answer. The packed room was silent, waiting. 

  
Sonny didn’t hesitate a second longer before saying, “ _Hell yeah, I will._ ” 

  
The following cheers and applause were deafening; but oddly enough, amidst all that, he could still hear his family yelling congratulations. Sonny jumped onto Rafael and grabbed his face, kissing him deeply as if it were their first. He felt the man stagger from the impact, but Rafael braced his arms around Sonny to stabilize them both. 

  
When Sonny pulled away, he smiled against Rafael’s lips and whispered “I love you” before kissing him again without waiting for an answer.


End file.
